Block Hunt
Aim of the Game Hiders - Stay hidden for as long as you can! Hunters - Find and kill all the hiders! Hiders win if at least one Hider is alive at the end of the time limit. Hunters win if all hiders are killed at the end of the time limit. Forenote about hackers It is very difficult to report someone for hacking if they are a hider; their nameplate and skin are hidden. The best way is to film them, and kill them (or get killed by them). This way, the staff will be able to see that as the hacker dies (or as you die), their name shows up in the chat. (Eg. "Player Name killed you" or "You were killed by Player Name" Of course, if they are flying, it will be nigh on impossible to catch them. Instead, see if you can see them flying in the lobby. Another way is to use the /server command to know which server you are on, go to /hub and then return to the server again using /server . Then you will join as a spectator and can use the compass to see the name of a nearby player. Kits Here is a list of all available kits starting from Hunters. Hunters Leaper Hunter Cost: Free The Leaper Hunter is the free and most used kit in Block Hunt. Leaper Hunters have full iron armor, a bow, and a leaper axe which can be right-clicked to perform a leap similar to the Coward kit of Dragons. This kit is very good to follow escaping hiders, as their leap ability can easily catch up with them. TNT Hunter Cost: 2000 Gems The Tnt Hunter is a Gem kit in Block Hunt. Tnt hunters have a full set of golden armor, an iron sword, a bow, and every 10 seconds get 1 Tnt block to a max amount of 2. Their primary ability, as their name indicates, is launching primed tnt blocks useful in blowing up stacks of blocks and herds of mobs, as well as hard-to-reach areas, such as the clock tower of Cookie Town map of Block Hunt. after using the tnt blocks up, the slot where the tnt goes in the player's inventory gets refilled after 10 seconds. Radar Hunter Cost: 5000 Gems The Radar Hunter is the final Hunter kit in Block Hunt. Radar Hunters have a full set of chain armor, a wooden sword, a bow, and a "Radar" compass. Their primary ability is their radar, that when held, will start ticking slowly, with the ticking getting faster and louder the nearer the Hunter user gets to the hider. Note that as soon as the user switches the radar to another item, the ticking will stop. The Radar Hunter kit makes a very good combination with the Tnt Hunter kit, so that the Tnt hunter follows the Radar Hunter as the Tnt hunter can blow up stacks or houses were the hider might be hiding. Leaper_Hunter_01.png| Leaper Hunter TNT_Hunter.png| TNT Hunter Radar_Hunter.png| Radar Hunter Hiders Swapper Hider Cost: Free The Swapper Hider is the free and most used kit in Block hunt. Swapper Hiders start with 5 fireworks, 1 meow (sugar), 1 upgradeable wooden axe, 1 axe upgrade, 1 Bow, and a swapper slime ball. The primary ability of the Swapper hider is infinite swapping, being able to swap to other blocks through the whole game. Once stationary, it will take 5 seconds for the player block to "solidify", thus becoming part of the environment. Instant Hider Cost: 2000 Gems The Instant hider is a Gem kit in Block Hunt. Instant Hiders have the same items as the Swapper Hider, but can only switch ONCE to another block in the entire game. The primary ability of this kit is to instantly "solidify" unlike the rest of the kits, which makes it great for "disappearing" when being chased by a Hunter. Shocker Hider Cost: 5000 Gems Shocker Hiders have the same items as the other Hider kits, but as the Instant Hider, can only switch once in the whole game. The primary ability of the Shocker Hider is that when the user hits a Hunter in any way, the Hunter gets the Shock effect as well as other random negative effects such as Blindness, Nausea, or Slowness, which lasts for 2 to 3 seconds, as well as giving the user Hider speed 1 for 5 seconds, allowing the Hider to escape. The Shocker Hider is great for killing Hunters, as the negative effects help greatly with the kills. Infestor Hider Cost: Achievement Kit The Achievement kit is the last and final kit, only being obtainable by accomplishing all achievements in Block Hunt. Infestor Hiders have the same items as the other Hider kits, but instead of having a slime ball, the Infestor has a Magma ball. The only way for the Infestor to hide is by right-clicking the magma ball, therefore "Infesting" other blocks, by teleporting the Hider in target blocks rendering you invisible. Note that the Infestor kit can only infest blocks that are already in the map, not hider blocks. Also, Infestor can only infest game blocks, such as flower pots cakes, anvils etc. The downside of this kit is that when mobile, the Infestor is a slime which makes loud slime noises, making it very noticeable when not hidden. Also, the infesting has a cool-down of 10 seconds after the Hider moves. Swapper_Hider.png| Swapper Hider Shocking_Hider.png| Shocking Hider Instant_Hider.png| Instant Hider Infestor_Hider.png| Infestor Hider How to Play Hiders - You have 30 seconds to find a suitable space to settle down. Provided that the space is allowed (eg, not half slabs), your experience bar will fill up, and when it is full, you become fully integrated with the map. It is not necessary to crouch. If you move off your block which you were hiding on you will become an "out of place" block again. You are able to hide both as a block and a mob. List of blocks Hiders can become: Melon, Hay Bale, Tnt, Flower Pot, Cake, Bookcase, Furnace, Crafting Table, Anvil, and Cauldron. List of animals Hiders can become: Pig, Chicken. Hunters - When the 30 second hiding time has run up, the seekers will be released. Try to find as many as you can! A lot of hiders at the start of the game will camp out on roof tops, in order to stop the hunters from reaching land or simply to be more aggressively defensive. See the Kits and Tactics page for how to spot hiders! Note - as a hider, if you are hiding as a full block, you can sometimes get pushed out of your hiding space by yourself, or the block you are disguised as. Achievements The Blockiest Block - Win 50 games of Block Hunt Hunter Killer - Kill 10 hunters in a single game. Meow Meow Meow Meow - Meow 50 times in a single game Hunter of the Year - Kill 7 hiders in a single game Bad Hider - Win as hider without disguising Trivia *The Shocker Hider kit was at one time removed for unknown reasons, and was re-added with improvements in the 2014 Halloween update. Back to Available Minigames Maps File:2015-06-24_09.07.56.png|Pirate Island File:2015-06-24_10.34.36.png|must check name Category:Minigame Category:Classic minigame